Sin de Rella
by impression
Summary: My Cinderella spoof where things are rather backwards, and the Prince gets it in the end. This is written as a script.
1. scene i

Sin de Rella: The Story of How the Prince got Screwed Over  
by Minako  
  
Once again, this was for my Writer's Craft course last semester. I don't really like it all that much, but I hate writing scripts. However, other people have found it amusing, so I figured that I'd post it. The assignment was to write a parody of a fairy tale. This is my parody of the original Cinderella (as in the one written by the Grimm Brothers, not the nicey-nice Disney version)  
  
-------  
  
_Scene i  
Scene opens to a small room that looks as though it was once very fancy. An older woman is talking to a beautiful teenage girl. A second teenage girl looks on from the doorway, stage left. The room is light, but the curtains are drawn over the window and are to remain that way for the duration of the play. There's a chair stage right with a small table beside it._  
  
Stepmother: Sin de Rella, what am I going to do with you? All I asked you to do was the dishes! I only asked because I'd cut my hands while chopping the wood, and your stepsister was busy picking lentils out of the ashes. Yet, they're not started, let alone finished. I don't like to punish you like this, as you are all I have left of your wonderful father, but I'm afraid I must. You will not be allowed to go to the ball tonight.  
  
Sin de Rella: But, you can't do that to me!  
  
Stepmother: I'm sorry, Sin de Rella, but I have to. You've been doing this for years and it's about time you grew up. I know you have led a very difficult life with the deaths of both of your parents, but that isn't an excuse not to help out around the house a little bit now. It was ten years ago, after all, and we all need to chip in a little, as we can't afford to pay for servants anymore.  
  
Sin de Rella: You're a cruel, terrible woman, and you can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!  
  
_Sin de Rella storms out of the room stage left, shoving the other girl out of her way. The stepmother sits down in the chair and buries her face in her hands. The second girl walks across the stage and kneels down next to her._  
  
Stepsister: Don't cry, Mother, it isn't your fault.  
  
Stepmother: I shouldn't be so hard on her, she's had a hard time; maybe I should let her go to the ball after all.  
  
Stepsister: No, you've done the right thing. She should be punished or she'll spend the rest of her life being lazy like that. She needs to learn her lesson.  
  
Stepmother: Don't be so hard on your stepsister, Sin de Rella deserves our sympathy.  
  
Stepsister: Yes, Mother.  
  
_Exit stepsister, lights out. End scene i._  
  
-------  
  
The first two scenes are pretty short, but that's ok. Please review! Kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry.  



	2. scene ii

Sin de Rella: The Story of How the Prince got Screwed Over  
by Minako  
  
Once again, this was for my Writer's Craft course last semester. I don't really like it all that much, but I hate writing scripts. However, other people have found it amusing, so I figured that I'd post it. The assignment was to write a parody of a fairy tale. This is my parody of the original Cinderella (as in the one written by the Grimm Brothers, not the nicey-nice Disney version)  
  
-------  
  
_Scene ii  
The same room, hours later, Sin de Rella is stalking about the room. She's dressed in an old nightgown._  
  
Sin de Rella: How could she do such a thing to me!? She hid all of my nice clothes! How am I supposed to go to the ball now? She's such a horrible woman! There has to be some way I can make it to the ball!  
  
_She paces the length of the room, and then picks up a large book from the table beside the chair._  
  
Sin de Rella: This is Mother's old book, I wonder if it can help me out at all.  
  
_She flips through the pages of the book, sitting down in the chair._  
  
Sin de Rella: Let's see here, this sounds promising, "if ever you need revenge, simply speak the name Zorenge." I wonder what that means.  
  
_An elderly man enters through the door stage left_  
  
Man: It means just what it sounds like, girl.  
  
_Sin de Rella shrieks and jumps out of the chair, dropping the book on the floor_  
  
Sin de Rella: Who're you?  
  
Man: I'm Zorenge, at your service, Sin de Rella.  
  
Sin de Rella: What are you?  
  
Zorenge: I am what most people around these parts would call a "demon." I am what you should call a savior. No let's get down to business.  
  
Sin de Rella: What kind of business?  
  
Zorenge: Do you actually want revenge or were you just reading out loud?  
  
Sin de Rella: I was reading! I just want to go to the ball and seduce the Prince so I can get out of this rat hole that I'm stuck living in with my stupid stepmother and stepsister.  
  
_Zorenge shrugs_  
  
Zorenge: Meh, close enough. Bippity Boppity Boo. _Nothing happens._ Impressive, don't you think?  
  
Sin de Rella: What?  
  
Zorenge: My magic. I'll bet you didn't think I could do that.  
  
Sin de Rella: Do what?  
  
Zorenge: Look under the chair, you silly girl!  
  
_Sin de Rella looks under the chair and pulls out a beautiful gown and a pair of slippers._  
  
Sin de Rella: With this I can go to the ball!  
  
Zorenge: Yeah, whatever, but if anyone asks, you wnated revenge. I have a reputation to keep up.  
  
_Zorenge turns to leave, but stops in the doorway._  
  
Zorenge: Oh, and you might not want to stay out past midnight. That's the witching hour, you know, and the witches get rather angry if I cut into their time.  
  
_Zorenge exits, and Sin de Rella marvels at the dress._  
  
Sin de Rella: With this I'll become Queen for sure!  
  
_Lights out. End scene ii._  
  
-------  
  
That man has the dorkiest name in the universe, but I couldn't think of anything good that rhymed with revenge. Please review! Kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry.  



	3. scene iii

Sin de Rella: The Story of How the Prince got Screwed Over  
by Minako  
  
Once again, this was for my Writer's Craft course last semester. I don't really like it all that much, but I hate writing scripts. However, other people have found it amusing, so I figured that I'd post it. The assignment was to write a parody of a fairy tale. This is my parody of the original Cinderella (as in the one written by the Grimm Brothers, not the nicey-nice Disney version)  
  
-------  
  
_Scene iii  
Same room. Sin de Rella is sitting in the chair, staing off into space. Her stepsister is in the doorway, but Sin de Rella doesn't see her._  
  
Sin de Rella: What a perfect evening; now I'll marry the Prince, and I'll get all of his money. I'll become Queen and I'll never have to so much as lift a finger ever again.  
  
_Stepsister enters the room._  
  
Stepsister: I knew it! That girl at the ball was you! You snuck out of the house and went to the ball, even after Mother asked you not to, you wicked girl!  
  
_Enter Stepmother and the prince._  
  
Stepmother: Calm down, girls.  
  
Stepsister: Why Mother, what is he doing here?  
  
Stepmother: He's looking for his bride. He wants to marry the girl he met last night. Come now, dearest, why don't you try this shoe on? The girl left it behind.  
  
_Stepsister and Stepmother walk to downstage left. They're spotlighted; Sin de Rella and the prince freeze._  
  
Stepmother: (aside) I know that it was Sin de Rella he was with last night, but we can't let the poor man marry her unknowingly. I want you to force the shoe on, by any means necessary. We have to save the prince from your stepsister.  
  
Stepsister: (aside) Okay.  
  
_Lights on again. The stepsister exits through the door. The stepmother returns to Sin de Rella and the prince._  
  
Stepmother: This is my stepdaughter, Sin de Rella. She didn't make it to the ball last night.  
  
Prince: A pleasure. It is unfortunate that you didn't make it to the ball. It was a grand festivity.  
  
Sin de Rella: I was there, I-  
  
_Re-enter Stepsister. She's limping and the shoe is now stained red._  
  
Stepsister: It fits!  
  
Prince: At last, I have found my bride! Come, live with me and be my love!  
  
Stepsister: Surely!  
  
_The two head out, but as they reach the door, Zorenge's voice comes from offstage._  
  
Zorenge: Turn and peep, turn and peep. There's blood within the shoe. The shoe is too small for her, the true bride waits for her.  
  
_The prince looks around in surprise, trying to locate the voice. He then looks at the shoe, and sees that it is indeed stained red._  
  
Prince: Deceitful woman! How dare you try to trick me! You aren't my true bride! Off with her head!  
  
_Two guards come in and drag the stepsister away. The stepmother begins to sob._  
  
Sin de Rella: It was I! I was the girl at the ball! _She reaches under the chair and pulls out the matching slipper.  
  
The prince examines the slipper._  
  
Prince: It's the truth! She is my true bride! Come, live with me and be my love!  
  
_The two head out, and aren't stopped by Zorenge. The stepmother runs after them, trying to convince the prince of the error of his ways. "Off with her head, too" is heard from offstage.  
  
Enter Zorenge from behind the curtans._  
  
Zorenge: Well, Sin de Rella will live happily ever after. She'll become Queen and never have to lift a finger again. The prince will live unhappily ever after, but that's what he gets for marrying Sin de Rella without getting to know her. All in all, my work here is done.  
  
_Zorenge brushes off his hands, then exits through the door stage left. Lights out. End scene iii._  
  
-------  
  
Well, that's that. Like or hate it. Review please! Kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry.  



End file.
